Food packagers currently provide a variety of food products, such as potato chips, cookies, and other such types of foods in sealed bags to preserve the freshness of the food until the bag is open by the consumer. Such bags have a composition and sealed closure such that the bag is frequently torn or destroyed at the end when it is opened. Due to its composition, the bag typically used resists folding or rolling and the bag presents a slippery external surface which is generally difficult to manipulate when closing the end of the bag. As a result, a consumer often discovers that the food is stale, untasty, and often wasted due to the bag not being properly closed and sealed. In order to avoid this undesirable experience, various bag closures, both separate from the bag and integral therewith, have been developed in the prior art. However, such closure devices, especially those of the clip-on type, have been unsatisfactory because of their cost or complexity and are generally inconvenient to handle and use. Integrating a closure device on an existing bag has proved to complicate the design of the bag from a marketing standpoint. In addition, it is unreasonably expensive to include such a closure device integrally constructed within the bag, which may only be captively used for that particular bag.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bag clamping and support device which is simple and convenient to use, effective to create and maintain an air tight closure, and which can be utilized with various types of bags adapted to be suspended from a support surface.